The Quest for power
by secretnotsecret
Summary: What if Ichigo was able to fully control his powers once he regained them, how would his invasion of SS gone, would he be the same ever again?
1. Chapter 1

What if Ichigo was able to fully control his powers once he regained them?

Urahara and company saw the vizard Ichigo, and realized something was off.

Ichigo whispered "bankai" but he also turned into a full hollow.

Urahara rushed to get him but he was gone in an instant.

Ichigo could sense that his energies were too weak. He knew that he did not want to eat his friends. Well mabey Ishida. Infact he did decide to eat ishida but would spare chad and orhime.

Ishida : "Kurosaki, what the heck are you?"

Ichigo: "The Quincy are almost extinct anyways, and in this form I get really hungry."

Ichigo snacked on Ishida, and found that he tasted better than he could have ever imagined. Ichigo was determined to get to Heco Mundo and feast. When he got there he ate and ate until he became an adjunctas.

Nnoitra: "Tesla!"

Ichigo : "Out of five I would say he was a 2, I was a bit surprised seeing how he was a boar.

Nnoitra: "How dare you, eat my subordinate."

Ichigo: "You really must be week, are you sure you're an adjunctas?"

Nnoitra: "Ill show you no mercy, Cero.

Ichigo blocked it with one hand and, took a bite out of Nnoitra. Ichigo left him for dead and moved on until he met a panther. This panther was alone. Ichigo decided to follow him and see if there was more food.

Grimmjow: "What are you doing back there?"

Ichigo: "Take me to your friends and I might just spare you"

Grimmjow: "Friends, a King doesn't need any friends"

Ichigo: "Very well where are you going?"

Grimmjow: "Im going to go kill Uliqorria."

Ichigo: "Sounds deli-ghtful, take me to him and I might spare you."

Grimmjow: "You sure are cocky, but im going to deal with Uliqorria first before I deal with you.

Ichigo: (Well just see who gets to eat him, Ill eat this panther too, but I really want to eat this other guy his name sounds like an elegant dish.) What ever just take me where you are going.

They arrive to find Uliqorria, and he is a Vastolord level hollow. Ichigo notices that he looks even tastier than he thought. Ichigo is about to take a bite out of him, until Grimmjow makes some noise that alerts him. Ichigo decides that he will eat Uliqorria then have some panther meat.

Uliqorria: "A mere Adjunctas trying to eat me?"

Ichigo: "MMM good eating"

Uliqorria: "Impossible, how did he? So that's what your ability is, you can blend in and hide your pressure aswell as sound.

Ichigo: "No, I never needed to, I am just faster than you, and now I will become a Vastolord. In actuality you tasted a lot worse than I had originally thought, but Im going to have some panther.

Uliqorria: "That panther, he brought him here, he must have been looking for a rematch.

Ichigo takes bite out of grimmjow, and becomes a Vastolord level hollow. He decides that it would be a good idea to go but then he meets another Vastolord hollow.

Hollow: Uliqorria is my little brother how dare you take a bite out of him.

Ichigo: Oh I see Well for you ill go all out Bankai.

Hollow: What, Don't tell me your one of them.

Ichigo: No, But you are a part of me now. This must have been the hollow Ichigo was after, he really enjoyed this one but, it had been a Week and he returned to the human world, just in time to go to SS. Chad and Orihime were there with him. He was now returned to a regular Uniform, and Sword. He was going to train his Reaper powers.

When they got to SS, It was quite a site for them. Ichigo saw the town, and decided that the people there were way too weak to even mess with.

There was a big noise. Yourichi warned them about the gate keepers. Ichigo saw him and noticed his size but that he was weak. Ichigo did not want to waste his time on such trash and was about to call a menos to get him but he rembered that he was only going to use reaper powers. He decided to defeat the guardian, and demanded that he opened the gate. Gin was waiting for him Ichigo thought this guy would be a good chance to test out his reaper powers. Gin however attacked the guardian trapping ichigo inside then ran off. Ichigo walked a ways until he ran into ikkaku and decided to fight him.

Ikkaku used his shikai, but ichigo handled it bare handed. Ichigo made Ikkaku decide to go bankai, Ichigo Used His Sword and defeated it. He finally had captain class pressure. Instead of going for Rukia Ichigo wanted to fight some more. He asked Ikkaku, who was the strongest. Ikkaku told him about kenpachi, Ichigo however decided he would have more fun fighting Kenpachi and Byakuya at the same time.

Ikkaku: Kenpachi fights solo, and you want him to fight with another captain against you?

Ichigo: He doesn't have bankai, and erm any other, well no need to tell you about it, seeing how ur trash and all.

Ikkaku: You son of a --. Captain, what are you doing here?

Kenpachi: You don't know when to shut up do you.

Ichigo : So Where is the other captain, or do you have a bankai.

Kenpachi: How foolish underestimating me because I don't have bankai.

Ichigo: Ichigo grabs kenpachis sword bare handed, and then states: You kinda need bankai if you want to fight me, none of you guys are worth snacking on, so disappointing.

Kenpachi: Reapers don't eat their own kind, and your not a hollow.

Ichigo: Get out of my face, you really were such a dissapointment, if you want to fight me learn bankai.

Kenpachi: That kinda stuff is for weaklings.

Ichigo: Get used to being called weak, because without bankai you would not even make me sweat.

Ichigo was really beginning to grow frustrated with how weak people were. He decided to crash the captains meeting in person.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lets just say that some people like Ikkaku go into too many details for their own good.


	2. A fun time

Chapter 2 : A Fun time

Yammamoto: "Captains we have a serious issue, there has been a break in."

Kenpachi: "He knows about bankai, and apparently ikkaku told him about our structure and where Rukia is.

Byuakya: "So what about it, ikkaku is only a third seat, and besides if it is who I think it is."

Ichigo suddenly breaks in through the wall at the meeting. The captains are a bit surprised, but they continue on.

Ichigo: "Only 13, this ikkaku guy said there were a lot of you guys to fight."

Byuakya: "A mere ryoka challenging me?, you should have just stayed hidden, now you will die."

Ichigo: "Kenpachi you can fight me 2 on one or not at all, but this is your only chance.

The other captains decide to go somewhere else to meet.

Yammamoto: "Those children, will surely be punished, but first lets discuss the traitor ikkaku.

Tousen: "He must be brought to justice, perhaps when he can no longer walk, he will realize his error.

Gin: "My arn't you overacting, If you hate him so much why don't you just kill him.

Yammamoto: " Gin you just let the ryoka in, what were you thinking.

Gin: "My bad, I thought a low ranked officer would defeat him sooner rather than later.

Scene switches to Ichigo vs Kenpachi and Byuakya.

Ichigo: Bring out your bankai, this scattering blades crap, are you some type of girly man.

Kenpachi attacks ichigo at his back, but he blocks him and throws him at Byuakya. Byuakya flash steps out of the way but is hit by a getsuga.

Ichigo: bring out your bankai, fine ill go bankai first if that's what your worried about.

Ichigo goes bankai, kenpachi, decides to take off his eyepatch. Ichigo and kenpachi clash swords, but he still finds time to attack byuakya.

Byuakya: This is the end for you kurosaki, Bankai.

Byuakya uses his hands to control the blades, and this proves to be a tougher challenge than before since Ichigo is also fighting kenpachi. Ichigo throws kenpachi into senbonzakya, while he stabs Byuakya in the chest.

Byuakya: I will use the final state of my bankai, so that I can fight you directly.

Ichigo, Kenpachi and Byuakya keep fighting inside the dome. Kenpachi decides to pull out every last thing he has , but Ichigo cracks his sword, stating that Kenpachi would have been a better oppoenent if only he knew bankai.

Byuakya: I am going to use all these swords to attack you at once, pathetic that I have to resort to this against a mere ryoka.

The swords all hit ichigo, but he isn't cut.

Ichigo: Im afraid you just don't have what it takes to cut me with that attack. You really stink, Do not worry I won't eat you, You can have your sword back after, I get rukia out of there, just knowing that you do not have a chance vs a real captain class reaper should be enough for you.

Scene goes back to the other part of the group.

They still decide to break in with the cannonball, with the same success, however they do not get split up.

Yourichi: "What is going on Kenpachi, and Byuakya, are both down."

Inoue: Kurosaki kun, Kurosaki san, Kurosaki swan, Kurosaki sama.

Chad: Inoue? Did she hit her head on the way in?

Yourichi: "No it was on the way out", oh you got owned.

Inoue: What, are you guys talking about, and have you seen Ichigo?

Ganju: "So I guess this is the end for me"

Yourichi: " Ichigo what are you doing stop this.

Ichigo: " No, you are just a cat and, this guy actually looked like he would make a decent meal.

Yourichi: " Don't do it infront of inoue, she doesn't need to see your hollow form.

Ichigo: "Chad will protect her from seeing me."

Chad Fainted at the thought of Being Ichigo's next meal, afterall, what if he saw his abilities, and it made him want to eat him.

Ichigo: Shiba clan huh, tastes like Shinhonin if you ask me.

Yourichi: What did you say, I'll have you know I'm from the Shinhonin clan.

Ichigo: Well there was this girl, she looked pretty cute, but she was so full of rage. She kept talking about this Shinhonin this and Shinhonin that, so I decided to fight her just to get her to shut up. Then what do you know he does some type of flash release and bankai. It was something I had never seen before, so I decided to have a little taste. She tasted pretty good but, I decided that she was too tasty to eat at one time so I just ate a little bit here and there.

Yourichi: Soi fon, her name is Soi fon. I had no idea you would be so disrespectful. I will kill you now.

Yourichi transforms , and attacks Ichigo, but he just leaves since he did not want to kill her over something so trivial.

Ichigo was still kinda hungry from not eating much all day, and then he sees a familiar face.

Renji: You ----- how dare you attack my captain.

Ichigo: Normally I would just let you go but you look like you could be my next meal.

Renji: Howl Zambimeru.

Ichigo: Shikai, that won't help you.

Ichigo dodges Renjis sword, and shatters it while stabbing renji in the shoulder with his hand. Ichigo proceeds to eat Renji, and he feels better, however Rukia saw the whole thing and was rather disgusted.

The captains finish their meeting and begin to set up defensive posts. The captains split up in pairs, The fox and tousen, aizen and gin, toshiro and unohanna. Ukitake, and Shushui. Mayrui and Yammamoto. They were prepared for war.

Ichigo decided for the time being to take a nap since there was nothing better to do. He would wait until the captains were ready.

Kenpachi starts talking to his sword.

Ichigo will make his next move at dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Pistols at dawn

Kenpachi: Tell me your name, I want to fight him, I want to kill him, I want to know.

Kenpachi's sword: My name is zaraki, and my initial release command is kenpachi.

Kenpachi: So I must have been in shikai from just announcing my own name?

Zaraki: No, you just have too much power you can't seal it, give me a break youre not as powerful as you think.

Kenpachi: Ill break you in half. (he tries to break his sword, but it won't break.)

Zaraki: You have been fighting against me during your battles, I want to go one way you want to go another, so our attacks have been significantly weaker.

Kenpachi: So what is your special ability?

Zaraki: I don't need an ability, what you see is what you get, a jagged sword used to inflict nasty cuts.

Kenpachi: So this brat says I need bankai to challenge him, let's do it.

Zaraki: No, you do not know me nearly well enough to fully control my power.

Yourichi appears after overhearing his conversation.

Yourichi: I might have a way where you can achieve bankai, but it's risky.

Kenpachi: Why would you help me, woman, why can I trust you.

Yourichi: I want revenge on Ichigo as well so let's just say he's a common enemy.

Kenpachi and Yourichi go off for Kenpachi's bankai training, as dawn begins to break. Ichigo wakes up and decides to look around for someone to fight. He sees two captains at a distance, and goes over there.

Tousen: Ryoka your have disturbed the peace and must be punished.

Ichigo: You think you can punish me? I don't think you even know what the meaning of the word is.

Kommara: Defeating Byuakya and Kenpachi does not mean you can defeat us so easily. Bankai.

Kommara attacks Ichigo with the Giant but Ichigo just blocks with his sword. Tousen activates his bankai, which surrounds Ichigo, and Kommara. Tousen slices at ichigo, but can't cut him with his sword.

Ichigo: What the hell is going on I can't see or hear anything, but it felt like someone tried to cut me.

Tousen: Kommara I will give you my sword that way you can use your Giant to attack him.

Kommara uses his attack and he is able to cut Ichigo although it is not a deep cut. Ichigo decides to use his bankai, but he gets cut again. The cuts he received were more like paper cuts than anything else, but they still hurt. Ichigo uses a circle getsuga tenshow move which forces the captains out of the bankai area, buying himself a bit more time.

Ichigo: this is really annoying, is there any way for me to get out of this area. Hmm, yeah I think I can.

Kommara strikes Ichigo again, but he grabs the sword, and climbs up on top of the Giant, who couldn't fit entirely inside. Then Ichigo moves out of the area. He sees a sword less Tousen and is about to strike him when Kommara blocks him.

Ichigo: I should have figured you were a fox, you smelled like one. Ichigo swiftly goes into hollow form to knock tousen out cold.

Kommara: What is that?

Ichigo: Shouldn't you be more concerned about where your left arm is?

Kommara: What the hell are you doing.

Ichigo: Im having you for breakfast, don't worry, your only average tasting, im not going to savor you.

Ichigo finishes eating Kommara, and decides to move on. Aizen and Gin stop by where Tousen is out cold.

Gin : Why is this guy on our side again, do we really need him?

Aizen: Yes, even thought his Bankai is weak, If someone strong like me controls his sword, it can be quite effective.

Gin: You have your own illusion technique, why do you need another similar one.

Aizen: Tousen's technique can be used to torture people, and I lack the patience to do such an a long and boring task.

Gin: So this boy, is he a threat?

Aizen: No, infact he is making my plan come around much more swiftly. I don't need the sogyouk to get what I want if that's what you were thinking.

Scene switches to Chad and Orhime.

Chad: Woah Inoue you don't looks so hot.

Inoue: Chad Ichigo is a monster, how could he have turned out like this?

Chad, I don't know but, I do not have a good feeling about this, what if Ichigo wants to eat me.

Suddenly Chad is attacked, but it's not from Ichigo. I am Iba 7th division lieutent, pleased to meet you. Chad uses his arm, and the two are about evenly matched. Inoue runs away.

Iba: How dare you eat my captain, he was the person I admired.

Chad: What I didn't eat him, what are you talking about.

Iba: Your powers resemble that of a hollow, and a hollow ate him.

Chad: What are you talking about, I have no idea who he is.

Iba: He looked like a fox, you dummy, how could you not rember eating him.

Chad: I didn't, It couldn't have been Ichigo, would he really eat another reaper?

Iba: Who is this Ichigo?

Chad: It's all my fault, I fainted due to the fear that Ichigo would eat me, I should have just let him know about my powers, It might have saved your captain.

Iba: Come on out guys, It looks like this guy really did not eat my captain.

All the lieutents appear at once, except yauchiru who is replaced by yumcha.

Chad: So all of you guys have banded together to stop Ichigo?

Iba: Yes, he has crossed the line, and killed a captain.

Chad: I will help you fight him, he is too unstable.

Scene changes to Kenpachi and Yourichi.

Yourichi: your sword will manifest itself outside your body, you have 3 days to achieve bankai, or you will die.

Kenpachi: understood, let's get started.


	4. Revamped

Chapter 4 : The way you want to be

Ichigo has overheard the lieutents plotting against him and begins his attack.

Ichigo: Chad I hate you, you stole my lucky hat.

Chad: Noooo?

Iba: Lieutents what are you doing fight him now.

Lieutents: NO, we will not fight him, well kill you instead, afterall you suck.

Iba gets stabbed by hinmori, and nemu, and bleeds to death.

Ichigo: I know you don't know but that's the point of it isn't it no?

The 2nd division lieutent smashes the 4th division lieutent with his wreking ball type thingy.

The third seats of the 13th division are making mr 69 seem a little flustered.

Kira, brings out his notebook, and writes down the 1st division lieutents name inside it. Then he uses his swords ability to make the guys chest 100x s as heavy. Massumoto uses her swords ability to blind the 13th division 3rd seats. Yumcha uses his ability to suck out the energy from the 12th divison lieutent. Hisigai decides to reap Massumoto and Kira, but is stabbed by hinamori. Kira kills hinamori. Massumoto rematerializes her sword and kills yumcha.

Kenpachi returns to see how many people have been slaughtered, and decides to off himself.

Yourichi finds soi-fone and toys with her before breaking her kneck.

The 10th divison captain and the general find the carnage, and hitsuga makes run for it, yammamoto powers his flame attack, he will not be shown up by a water based fighter.

Ichigo is lost for words, he just does not understand why people started killing eachother, but he likes it. He decides to break his rules, and transforms into a hollow. He then calls many menos of different power levels to fight. Aizen goes into rukias room and takes the hoguyk from her.

He then hears gin behind him. Ichimaru gin has readied his attacks. He goes bankai, but is killed eventually by aizen. Aizen goes to heco mundo but all the powerful hollows are at ss, fighting against villafigers. Aizen makes his espada based on hollows that are not even Gillian.

Oh no, inoue is going to reject everything and make this all right. Sante-ugh.

Inoue: Rukia how could you do this to me.

Rukia: Ichigo killed renji, and then I was harassed by Aizen, what the ---- do you think im going to be like. Kaien, Kaien, where are you.

Kaien: Rukia you must not kill inoue

Rukia: ---- off I don't need your ----.

Bye Bye Inoue, looks like your rejecting is over.

Inoue: No there is one last thing I can reject, im going to reject your existence.

All the captains go bankai, even aizen who had returned, and given himself hollow powers.

Aizen did not realize that his bankai made his ablity more than an illusion so when an illusion of his died so did he.

Isshin and all characters with a powerlevel beyond 9000, go to SS, and join in the fighting.

Chad: Ichigos dad, whats happening hombre.

Icshin: Chad you think your so cool pretendin well you aint dog.

Grand Ray cero.

Ishino: What chad you survived that attack??LI

Chad: Of course, after all I am not really alive anymore .

Oh nos, Inoue is trying to reject stuff again.

Ishin: Reject you face inoue, I don't need you when I have two daughters.

Karin: Daddy you only got one daughter now, as she was holding up the severed censored.

Ishin: OOHHh how dare you do this to me. Ishin releases a cero at her and , lets just say she isn't head strong anymore.

Urahara stabs yourichi.

Urahara: I never liked you enough to keep you around, now turn back into that cat form.

Yourichi: Why what do you want.

Urahara: To feast on you of course, now change before I change with my poison.

Yourichi: Turns into a cat to find out that she is in a pot, being broiled, since Urahara did not feel like having her fried.

Utakie and Shunsui attack eachother.

Utakie: Im cooler than you are, your just a flower boy, babey.

Shunsi: No im not you little beard lover.

Utakie: Im not a goat lover.

Shunsi: Yeah well too bad, grand ray cero.

Utakie: You cant use cero.

Shunsi: Now I can since I borrowed the hoguykyi from aizens dead body.

Utakie: Oh yeah well im going to chop up your coat, and I see nanon chan over there.

Shunsi: What.

Utakie: That was my ko, how dare you steal it Unohanna.

Unohanna shows herself, and then attacks Utakie, in the face with a giant punch.

Shunsui: Nano Nano Nano chan.

Utakies: Is lying on the floor, but suddenly realizes that mayrui has poised unohanna.

Mayrui thinks hes poisend others, but forgot to bring the antidote with himself, so he gets sick.

Hitsugya returns to see hinamori, but sees that she is near aizen and attacks her.

The vizards are show to be having some mask envy.

Hiyori: Die love, and don't you come back no more.

Shinji: Love was mine, I hate you I hate you I hate you.

Hiyori, kills the healing person, since he looked suspicios.

Oh no's Inoue rejected the hoguk, too bad nothing happened.

Bad inoue don't reject that, don't undo uraharas home cooked meal.

Urahara starts getting a stomach ache, Yourichi being a cat had many parasites, which inoue brought them all back to life and healed them.

Yumcha bull rushes Inoue, but finds out that she is bringing ikkaku back.

Ikkaku is suddenly killed by yumcha. Ikkaku falls back down. Yumcha celebrates his freedom for a second before realizing that he has been stabbed by Ikkaku, who falls back down. Ganjus sister shows up and then is stabbed by ikkaku, then yumcha, then ikkaku, and they all are unconscious.

Inoue don't feel too bad, what are you doing, Rejecting yourself, don't do that you don't need to do that.

Ichigo claims his victory, before being showed up by some noo.

Oh no's Inoue is back.

The captains all get up, so do the lieutents.

This was all an illusion? Nope, They all were severly injured, and Inoue was only able to bring back a few people.


End file.
